


So o'er a pint I asked how he

by Clocketpatch



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver wishes things could go back to the way they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So o'er a pint I asked how he

**Author's Note:**

> Written for poetry drabble meme stolen from lost_spook. The rules were to visit a website which gave you random poems, take the fifth line from whatever poem you got, and write a drabble. For this one I got Contentment by Robert Service

  
Silver picked up a spoon from the bar top and squeezed it experimentally. There were an infinitum of shapes locked within the base frame of atoms, but he couldn't summon the creativity for any of them.  
  
Why did things have to change anyway? Why did he have to be responsible for those changes?  
  
"Lady troubles?" the bartender asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The look on your face, that's usually the cause."  
  
"No, well, I suppose, in a way. A lady and a gentleman."  
  
"That's usually how it goes."  
  
Silver leaned forward. "Is it?"  
  
"And I suppose she disappeared with him?"  
  
"Without a trace."


End file.
